


gummy bear

by feudartifice



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feudartifice/pseuds/feudartifice
Summary: 理事x地下男子豆 死皮赖脸跟老板睡了的故事
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 10





	gummy bear

gummy bear 上

姜泰现觉得自己真是惹上了个麻烦精。

本来只是有几次点头之交，互换了联系方式也是当时的场合碍于面子，躺在对方的通讯录占几kb的内存，没什么必要。结果现在深夜两点，姜泰现刚打算清理清理堆了一整个桌面的文献，把写了一半的论文存档，放在一旁的手机突然蹦出了消息提醒。姜泰现瞥了一眼，继续关掉桌面上的文档。

锁屏上不停地蹦出新消息，“别是导师又要催稿子吧”，姜泰现把笔记本扣上之后拿起手机打算回消息。

“泰现呀”  
“在干嘛呢”  
“呀”  
“姜”  
“泰”  
“现”  
“你小子在哪里”

姜泰现看得满头问号，对面是崔范奎，跟他无仇无怨大半夜的在发什么疯。两年前，从小认识的哥哥准备开个小演艺事务所搞地下爱豆，问他要不要投点钱练练手，姜泰现这些年攒了点小钱，觉得靠谱就出了百分之十的股。平时他也很少参与具体的运营，一是觉得与其自己乱决策还不如交给专业的人；二是不想占太多学习的时间。

选人的时候见过崔范奎一次。崔范奎排在后面，试镜的时候有人已经离席去抽口烟。他一进来大家就精神了，碎刘海盖住了一点点眼睛，看起来乖乖的，像是女生很愿意给花钱的类型。姜泰现翻了翻他的履历书，比他大一岁，做了不短时间的练习生，也换过很多公司。当天就通过了。

姜泰现看到这一长串信息轰炸实在是摸不着头脑，回了个“？怎么了”，靠着椅背等对面的人回复。

再后来见面就是正式在剧场公演，看完之后姜泰现觉得还行准备走，社长说机会难得正好你们几个年纪差不多，等他们下班了一起吃顿饭熟悉熟悉。合影会崔范奎前面的队伍最长，粉丝们一边等一边叽叽喳喳地补妆聊天，不乏捏着十来张合影券的人。

崔范奎熟练地在staff的镜头前和粉丝做出各种亲昵的姿势，把她们的头搂在自己怀里，像情侣一般从背后抱住，有几张合影券就可以有几种不同的pose。崔范奎脸上始终挂着甜蜜又蛊人的微笑，熟练地对粉丝的话作出反应，眼睛和嘴巴都瞪得圆圆的，最后乖巧地道再见，要他们路上小心，注意身体。姜泰现觉得自己分明是这个场合的局外人，有点尴尬，但他自己也不知道为什么，等到了最后。

姜泰现看着手机，自己发出的消息仍然是未读状态，他有点担心，等了一会还没反应，直接拨了个电话过去。

无人接听。

姜泰现听着忙音，心里只有一个念头：崔范奎，你有病吗。

崔范奎那天下班之后没想到老板请吃饭，省了顿饭钱加上当天公演还挺顺利，开心的要死。饭桌上社长跟他们介绍说这是我看着长大的弟弟，崔范奎心想这人怎么看着比老板还成熟，问了年龄才发现比自己还小一岁。两个人都没怎么说话，偶尔搭一两句腔，倒是社长本人大方得很，一直左右照顾着，气氛也不至于太尴尬，也有话说得很漂亮的同事，更轮不到他崔范奎说话了。

帮有点喝多的同事打车回去，崔范奎打算去公司门口取自己的小电驴骑车回家。姜泰现问他家在哪，顺路的话可以坐他的车，崔范奎笑笑说不用啦，我自己骑电动车回去，明天还得骑它来上班呢。崔范奎穿着黑t恤，外面套了一件红色的格子衫，衣角被夜风吹起来。姜泰现觉得卸了妆的崔范奎很像他会在学校里碰见的同学甲乙丙丁，不像个出卖色相的地下爱豆，尽管头发还愣愣地支着，姜泰现突然很想摸摸他喷了劣质定型喷雾的头发有多硬。那天晚上他想了想，关注了崔范奎营业用的ins和tiktok。

崔范奎又给他发消息了。

“我不知道你家在哪，你快点来找我。”

然后发了个定位给他。

姜泰现又打电话过去，这回倒是接得很快。

“呜呜，快点来找我，我觉得我难受得要死了”，“呜呜，泰现呀，我好想见你。”

听起来像是喝了不少，姜泰现赶紧开车去找他。

姜泰现没能把那个在手机那头发疯的人和眼前这只湿漉漉的小狗联系起来。他还是穿着格子衬衫，身影看起来很单薄，蹲在路边发呆。两边车来车往，路灯洒下昏暗的暖黄色灯光，崔范奎就缩在那团影子里。

“喂。”

崔范奎抬头，眼睛瞪得大大的。

“你还真来了？”

姜泰现觉得很无语，“不是你让我来找你的吗？我怕你……”

还没等姜泰现反应过来，崔范奎一下扑进了姜泰现怀里，胳膊紧紧地环住他的腰。

“你怎么这么好啊，我要睡你。”头还在姜泰现得颈窝里蹭来蹭去。

姜泰现感觉自己全身的血液都涌向了大脑。

到底谁是老板啊？怎么感觉自己被人摆了一道？

姜泰现想把崔范奎从自己怀里拔出来，结果这个人死活搂住自己，像磁铁一样吸在身上推都推不动。

从哪招惹这么个小祖宗。

姜泰现努力抽出手臂拍拍崔范奎的脸，“醒醒”。

崔范奎好像有点清醒了，慢慢把他松开，把遮住眼睛的刘海撩起来，揉了揉眼睛，眼神迷迷糊糊地盯着姜泰现看了五秒钟。

姜泰现松了口气，打算问问他怎么回事然后把他送回家，结果崔范奎突然用方圆五米都能听到的声音大喊：

“姜泰现！我要跟你上床！”

姜泰现觉得自己脑子里有什么东西轰的一声炸开了，趁崔范奎还没有说更过分的话之前，赶紧把他的嘴巴捂住，把崔范奎扔进了车里。

崔范奎上了车看看这，摸摸那，“不愧是我们老板，嘿嘿，我第一次坐这么好的车。”

姜泰现想翻白眼，“这神经病还知道我是他老板。”

“你家在哪，我送你回去。”姜泰现从手套箱里取了瓶水，拧开递给崔范奎。

“不要，回家就我一个人了，没意思。我比较喜欢跟你呆在一起。就知道你会来找我。嘿嘿。”崔范奎谄媚地冲他笑。

姜泰现大脑有点转不动了，按了按太阳穴想要搞清现在到底是什么状况。

“姜理事，我为什么会喜欢，你呢？可能是因为你又帅，又有钱吧！嘿嘿，我就是这么肤浅的人。而且你一点都不像弟弟耶，反倒比较像哥哥。唉，也没什么跟你说话的机会。但是我知道哦，你来剧场比我们会长还勤耶，我都看得到哦。还有，诶，我要说什么来着……嘿嘿，我想想……”

姜泰现心猛烈地跳了一下，咽了下口水，赶紧转移话题，“你今天干嘛喝那么多，我不来接你你就打算在大街上过一夜吗？”

“嘿嘿，你这不是来了嘛，我就知道我没赌错，我们姜理事就是天下第一大好人，人又帅又善良……”

“我问你为什么喝酒。”

崔范奎不说话了，用袖口盖住半个手掌，把眼睛垂下来，看着自己的手指尖，一下一下地抠着指甲边缘的死皮。

崔范奎又变成了姜泰现刚找到他的样子，后背微微佝偻着，刘海扎进眼睛里，因为染过太多次而变得粗糙发黄的头发顺着头皮形成一个圆滚滚的形状。

“我……”

“不说也可以。”

“那我说了我可以睡你吗？”崔范奎两眼放光。

姜泰现彻底无语了，他想怎么把崔范奎扔上车的就怎么原路把他扔下去。

想想不可能从这个神经病嘴里问到他家在哪里，又不能真的把喝多了的崔范奎扔在路边，姜泰现发动车子，准备带崔范奎回家。

“嘿嘿，姜理事你放心，我不会对你动手动脚的，强扭的瓜不甜。”说完凑上去轻轻啄了下姜泰现的脸颊。

姜泰现扛着软趴趴的崔范奎上了楼，把他放在沙发上，自己去卧室给他准备衣服。

“你要吃点东西吗？”姜泰现把睡衣递给他。

崔范奎点点头。

“那你先去洗澡吧，我去楼下便利店给你买点吃的。”

回来的时候崔范奎已经洗完澡换好睡衣乖乖地等着他了。姜泰现有点恍惚，这一切都自然到像每天的习惯，有个人在家里等着他。

“太晚了，便利店只有饭团，对付吃一点就睡吧。”姜泰现把饭团从塑料袋里拿出来递给崔范奎，坐在他旁边，把塑料袋放在另一边。

“你想没想过我要不是一个人住怎么办？”

“不方便的话你可以随时把我扔掉嘛。反正我一直都是被落下的那个。

崔范奎小口小口地咬着饭团。

“我做了那么久练习生，换了那么多公司，每次都错过出道，我有时候觉得我不适合干这行，但是我又觉得说不定下次就可以了，我不想就那么放弃。

“虽然现在跟我以前想的做爱豆的样子不太一样，不过你看，还好还在干这行啦，不然就不会遇见你啦。

崔范奎突然靠近，跨坐在姜泰现腰上。头发还没干，氤氲着水汽和姜泰现习惯用的洗发水的味道，鼻息在他耳边扰动，“喂，说真的我们做一次吧。”

“我觉得我还挺可爱的。”

崔范奎把身子移开一点，手臂环着姜泰现的脖子，歪着头看着他，想从他的眼睛里看到答案。

“就那么想和我做？”姜泰现的手臂攀上崔范奎的腰，“真是败给你了。”

姜泰现主动靠近去吻崔范奎，动作不熟练但是很轻，在一点点试探他的反应。崔范奎偷偷睁开眼睛，咬了一口对方的嘴唇，趁着吃痛把舌头滑了进去。

“我都可以的。”

崔范奎没头没脑地说了一句。

姜泰现一边吻他，一边在崔范奎背后把手表摘下来，骨节分明的手指顺着脊骨往下探。

没有预想中被直接扩张的痛苦，反倒是冰冰凉凉的润滑液的感觉。

“你怎么会在家里备着这个啊！”

“刚才下去买的。”

崔范奎给了他胸口一拳。

姜泰现从底部单手把崔范奎抱起来，另一只手搂着他的腰，把他抱到卧室。

“腿不用夹那么紧，不会摔到你的。”

然后是比之前更加短促的呼吸和掠夺性的吻，崔范奎两脚勾着姜泰现的腰，然后手忙脚乱地去解他的腰带，后面慢慢被伸进一根手指，两根手指，不知道是不适还是快感更占上风，慢慢从嗓子里溢处腻人的呻吟。

“泰现呐，亲亲我。”

唇齿摩擦夹杂着呻吟，崔范奎有点喘不上气来。手摸上姜泰现赤裸的胸膛，慢慢颤抖着从锁骨描画到胸肌、肋骨、腹肌，一路向下到已经勃起的地方，轻轻地从底部捋到尖端。崔范奎把下巴搁在姜泰现的肩膀上，舔了下姜泰现的耳朵，用气声说，“我真的很喜欢你。”

虽然做好了扩张，可是腿被抬起来被进入的时候崔范奎还是疼得倒吸了一口气。姜泰现像安慰婴儿那样一下下摸着他的头发，吻他的脖子和锁骨，然后再慢慢地进入。崔范奎的表情也变得享受，眼睛里存着一汪水，呻吟急促起来。

姜泰现加快了抽插的速度，身下的人用酒精作用下迷离的眼睛望着他，还一直在他耳边呻吟着说喜欢喜欢之类的话，下体被温热的感觉紧紧包裹着，他觉得崔范奎像极了小熊软糖，柔韧而甜蜜。

“叫我一声……哥嘛……”崔范奎被操得快高潮了还不忘撒娇。

“范奎哥。”

崔范奎把脸埋在姜泰现颈窝里，耳朵通红地射了出来。

明明是这家伙自己找上来的，交代得也太快了吧，还以为多有经验。

后面也是又涩又紧，扩张和进入的时候表情看起来也是努力忍着痛不怎么习惯的样子。

“泰现呐……”崔范奎搂着他肩膀的手臂又紧了些，用嘴巴去够他的颈窝下巴和嘴唇。越是抽插呼吸就变得越短促，像是害羞一样的压低喘息和呻吟的声音，身下的人湿漉漉的眼睛，游走在他身上的黏糊糊的唇舌，是喜欢他吧，是吧，不知道了，对方身上仍然隐隐传来他平时用的洗发水的味道，只要在这一刻范奎哥属于他就觉得很满足了。  
“求求你……”  
“好痛……”  
“不要……”  
最后在崔范奎变得混乱的呼喊和呻吟中他也射了出来。

安静得只能能听见彼此的喘息，原来他们在这么近的地方。本来是没什么太多交集的两个人，这一刻却有了这么亲密的关系。

崔范奎歪着头靠在他怀里，没什么说话的力气。姜泰现看见崔范奎的眼皮越来越重，眼睛都不能聚焦了，还是像小赖皮一样在他身上蹭来蹭去，“一直抱着我…好不好…”然后眼皮也放弃挣扎直接睡晕过去了。

酒醉的人身体是原来的十倍重。姜泰现不想叫醒崔范奎，拖着睡死的他清理干净又把他扔回床上，后知后觉才感到很累。但是只是因为这一晚上崔范奎这个祖宗上上下下折腾的，大脑却异常清醒。身边的人睡得很沉，夜色下只能看清睫毛的影子和鼻子嘴巴的轮廓，沉稳的呼吸带着轻微的鼾声。“倒是自来熟”，想到他刚才性感的表情和裸露的肌肤，姜泰现轻笑了一下。

都怪他太会撒娇耍赖了，不光是今天。

每次去剧场看他公演、做fan service的时候，眼睛圆滚滚好像会说话，跟饭对视的时候也不会害羞，反倒是对方会先不好意思地挪开视线；也会不经意发出可爱的无意义声音，类似“啊嘤”、“阿萨”之类的。

所以有公演的日子就会去剧场，站在一旁的角落看他，呆到最后看他和那些女孩子做着情侣一样的pose，然后他友好地跟她们告别，乖得不行，花了大价钱的饭之间互相吃醋，崔范奎也会眨着大眼睛撒娇卖萌说“我最喜欢的是姐姐呀”；有饭捏着一叠握手券，他会说“姐姐不要那么辛苦了好不好”。

好像自己也被这颗小熊软糖的魅力吸引变成饭了诶，虽然是作为旁观者。

但是他不确定突然找上门来的他到底有几分真心，或者干脆一点没有，崔范奎对于他来说完全是一个未知数。他只知道他上班营业的样子，他可以在很多人面前做出那样的真诚表情，也可以对很多人说出浓厚的甜言蜜语，姜泰现没有把握自己会是特别的“那个人”。

好讨厌这种缺乏信息和控制的感觉。

姜泰现想把这段属于自己的空白的时间无限延长，这样他不必在明天面对清醒的崔范奎，来被迫给两人的关系做一个了断，他只需要在此刻回忆崔范奎的可爱，在他面前撒娇耍赖的样子和嘴唇喉结身体的甜蜜味道，而这个人就在他身边安静地睡着，穿着他的睡衣，身上是他惯用的牙膏和洗发水味道。

无论如何都不想做那个冒险突进的人，是对方选择闯进来的，姜泰现想把这段关系的主动权还给崔范奎，让他来选择留下或者离开，他配合就好了。

当然明天崔范奎有可能翻脸不认账，那么姜泰现也会默契地闭嘴装作什么都没有发生过，然后两个人继续各自除了工作永远不会重叠的生活。本来他们就生活在不同的宇宙，有着自己的运转速度和轨迹。

黑暗中姜泰现的手指慢慢穿过崔范奎的头发，动作很轻柔地揉了揉。崔范奎可能在睡梦里感觉到了有人在身边，直接把一条腿压在姜泰现身上，把他当成抱枕，顺势靠了过来，姜泰现笑了笑，把他搂在自己怀里。

崔范奎醒来的时候，发现自己躺在陌生的床上穿着别人的衣服，“闯祸了”的意识慢慢扩散成为大脑中确信的事实，想尽量缩小动作的幅度不被发现。然而偷偷把眼睛睁开一条缝的时候，却发现床上只有自己。

从睡眠模式过渡到到清醒模式，崔范奎要经过一个漫长的混沌阶段，昨天发生的一幕幕他分不太清到底是自己做的梦还是真实发生过的事实。还残存的记忆大概串联成了一个有来龙去脉的故事，其他都无所谓，他宁愿他被人睡了的这一部分是梦。等等，好像也不是被睡了，是自己死皮赖脸要求对方来睡自己的。

然而连床都爬不起来的身体的酸痛提醒他，一切都真实地发生过。唉，那其他的细节也不重要了，反正是睡过了。

崔范奎侧躺在床上欲哭无泪，他崔范奎胆子也太大了，就算是过生日没人陪也没必要在不知道自己量的情况下喝那么多酒啊。喝多了自己打个车回家也就算了，居然还要求自己的老板带自己回家睡自己。

崔范奎，你可真是太能了。

最可怕的是，他还不确定自己说过什么话，光是睡过的话还可以当作成年人逢场作戏，要是还说了什么乱七八糟动感情的话，崔范奎觉得自己一会就要接到公司的电话通知他被开除，然后站在大街上喝西北风了。

但是检索那些还残存在大脑里的片段，就像梦里梦到喜欢的人，做了一场有关恋爱的梦一样，想拼命抓住那些如丝一般甜蜜的情绪，生怕晚了它们就会彻底消失在记忆里。

屋子里很安静，没有别的声音，看来只有他一个人。床头整齐地摆着他的衣服。

崔范奎苦笑了一下，姜理事太给面子了，害怕我们打照面尴尬让我自己走呢。

他也想走，他可太想走了，他还想留在公司上班赚钱交房租。别说喜不喜欢这份工作了，他早就意识到自己的脑子不适合读书，高中毕业就没再读了，这么多年他除了唱歌跳舞之外也做不了别的。虽说运气有点烂，周围的同龄人不管怎么样都出道了，他还没着落，后来做地下爱豆虽然说不太体面，但是好歹是终于就业养活自己了，他不想这么来之不易的工作也被自己作没了。

然而宿醉的头痛和从尾骨和腰部传来的酸痛让崔范奎觉得自己快要散架裂开了，他连从床上坐起来都做不到。到底是喝了多少做了几次，如果可以崔范奎希望马上穿越到昨天掐死买醉的自己。

在短暂的身体疼痛和丢失工作的恐惧抉择中，崔范奎开始在床上艰难地给自己换衣服。

姜泰现结束了跟导师的组会，会上轮到他发言的时候他几次走神，还被师兄点了点，他抱歉说昨天没准备好，气氛有点僵硬，导师打圆场说本来今天你不来也没关系，你的部分进展挺顺利的。看了看时间，犹豫要不要回去。姜泰现不想承认自己在逃避一个结果，只要他不回去，崔范奎永远是离开和留下的叠加态。

他一直以为自己是清晰明确的，有就是有，没有就是没有，喜欢就会讲出来。他到今天才发现自己原来这么不坦荡。他也讨厌这样的自己，到底在害怕什么犹豫什么。

希望他走，这样两个人还像以前那样相处，这样昨天的一地鸡毛就可以一笔勾销；心里却又抱着万分之一的希望，希望他留下来，要是他留下来，那就说明崔范奎真的在意他。

可是他自己都不勇敢，有什么资格要求别人勇敢。

差不多也该走了吧，姜泰现本来想再在楼下绕一圈，但是实在受不了这种心被揪着的感觉，还是上了电梯。好像考试结果发表都没这么紧张，考试结果是自己决定的，现在却是对方的选择。

“叮——”

电梯门开了。

姜泰现错愕地睁大了眼睛。

外面是崔范奎的脸，脸色很不好。

崔范奎看见是他，马上掉头走向楼梯间。

“범규씨”

这是他最后的机会了，没有时间给他来权衡利弊，几乎是下意识地叫住了崔范奎。

崔范奎不想回头，他觉得姜泰现此刻叫住他只有一个理由，那就是通知他下周别来上班了。他拖着疼痛的身体一点点地往下走楼梯，把背影留给对方，希望姜泰现别管他了，能最后给他留点面子。

姜泰现跨了一步上前，“很痛吗？”

“对不起。”紧接着是句没头没脑的道歉。

崔范奎不敢看他的眼睛，死盯着地面，反复思考这个“对不起”是什么意思。

“可以聊聊吗？”

崔范奎转过来，本来脸色就苍白，眼睛也是灰的，“可以让人事跟我谈吗？”

姜泰现没懂他什么意思，也不想思考他说的到底是什么意思，他现在只是希望崔范奎不要走。

到这一刻姜泰现才发现自己希望的答案是他能留下来。现在他不在乎崔范奎对他是什么想法，他只想让对方知道自己的心情。

“如果痛的话可以先在我家休息，我可以照顾你。”

“不用了，”崔范奎不想让姜泰现看见自己现在这幅狼狈的样子，穿着昨天的脏衣服，身体也不舒服，脸也不漂亮。“我可以自己回去。”

“崔范奎，我很在意你。”

听到这句话的崔范奎感觉像身体刹那间有电流通过，整个身体都绷直了。他本来就混乱得想逃离，现在更混乱了，反而失去了逃离的力气，就站在那里，不知道该走还是该留，宿醉的头痛这时候更严重了，险些没站稳，他把眼睛闭上按住太阳穴，想缓解一下。

姜泰现把崔范奎的胳膊架在自己的肩膀上，不由分说地把人拎回了自己家。

崔范奎没力气思考了，巨大的情绪波动更加重了身体的不舒服，他最后只能被人放在床上，没有一点点反抗的力气。

“你先躺好不要动，我去买点解酒饮料和药膏。”

崔范奎想哭，他不知道姜泰现想干嘛，他觉得自己其实根本就不了解这个人，看到他的大多数时候，他都没有很明显的情绪，只是冷静地一针见血地说出自己的观点，然而更多时候是在听，在观察。但是他崔范奎就是个很肤浅的人，他觉得这人好帅又好有钱，想跟他在一起，想依靠他，就这么简单。但在昨天之前也只是想想。妈的，想到昨天崔范奎又想撞墙。

“在意你”是什么意思，又为什么要说“对不起”。

慢慢恢复思考能力的时候，姜泰现回来了。他坐在床边，先扶着崔范奎坐起来，喂他把解酒药喝下去，又把牛奶和三明治摆出来放在床头，“觉得有胃口的话就吃点东西，不好意思啊，我平时自己也不做饭。”

“对不起，不该把你一个人丢在家里的。也没照顾好你。当时怕你觉得尴尬，也不知道该怎么面对你，觉得是不是当作什么都没发生比较好一点。”

“可以当作什么事都没发生吗？”这已经是超出崔范奎想象的最优结果了。他巴不得这件事情从来没发生过。

“不可以。”

崔范奎稍微放松一点的心又提起来了，为什么刚才不快点穿好衣服逃跑。他把脸别过去，看见姜泰现的脸总让他想起他不想面对的昨天晚上。他也不想让姜泰现看见自己不漂亮的样子。

“因为我喜欢你。”

崔范奎抬眼看姜泰现，他不知道是自己听错了还是对方脑筋搭错了。

本来以为是因为自己的喜欢，所以对方那些行为会被自己猜测是对自己有意思的表现，突然被对方这样直接地挑明，崔范奎惊讶地不知道该怎么回复。

“与其去猜你的想法，不如这样说出来比较好吧。”

崔范奎不知道为什么自己的眼泪就流出来了。可能是昨天被上了，情绪比较敏感。

“你那时候说的都对，我去看公演，就是想看你。”

“别说那时候了……”崔范奎又把脸遮住。

姜泰现觉得这一刻的崔范奎比之前他见过的他的撒娇都可爱。

“做都做过了，那么漂亮的脸为什么不能看。”姜泰现伸手去拉崔范奎的手腕，“翻脸不认人的话我岂不是白给你睡了。”

崔范奎觉得自己要被死皮赖脸睡人这件事吃死了，心里很不爽，“睡就睡呗，我也是喜欢你才睡你，我又不亏！咱俩彼此彼此！”

崔范奎清醒的时候多多少少还有点矜持在，发现自己不小心说漏嘴了不知道说点什么别的来挽回，空气沉默了一秒。

“你什么都没听到！”

“嗯，我什么都没听到。”姜泰现配合。

崔范奎很生自己的气，也生姜泰现的气，不管怎么样就是很气，干脆破罐子破摔，“我就是喜欢你怎么样啊，反正你我也睡到了！”

“光睡一次够吗？是不是还得交往，好多睡几次赚够本？范奎哥？”

“啊真是……”在嘴上崔范奎完全占不到一点便宜，气得脑门冒烟，把自己翻了个个冲另一侧躺着。

突然被人从背后抱住，“喜欢你才逗你的。等下老实不要动，给你上消炎药膏。然后像昨天那样一起睡觉，好不好？”

崔范奎在他怀里点点头。

“以后有我在，你永远都不是被落下的那个。”


End file.
